


The Girl Next Door

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Girl Next Door [1]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Girl Next Door

You grabbed the last box from your trunk and carried it into your house. It had been your childhood home, and after you’d graduated, your parents signed over the deed. They wanted to travel, but didn’t want to sell. Being an only child helped make that easier. Movement out of the corner of your eye caught your attention.

Your old (and yet…new?) neighbor was walking over, a smile on his face. God he was still so handsome. When he reached you, he held you his hand. “Hi, I’m John. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

You shook his hand, laughing. “There’s no need for that. I got that welcome when I was born- I grew up here.”

His eyes went wide. “ _Y/N_?!” 

“Yeah, that’s me.” You grinned.

“Wow, haven’t seen you around here in _years_.” John chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

You shrugged. “Well, I was away at college, and on breaks I worked for my uncle. I just graduated, so my parents decided it was time to travel. Hence, the house is now mine.”

He nodded. “Well, welcome home then, I guess?” He chuckled. “The boys usually come by once a week or so if you want me to let them know you’re here.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” You shook your head. “How’s Mrs. Winchester?”

“Uh, no longer Mrs. Winchester.” He shrugged simply.

Instantly, you felt bad for asking. “I’m sorry.” You gave him a soft smile.

He shook his head. “Don’t be. It was a mutual thing.” John explained. “Not like _some_ divorces.”

“Well, then, that’s a good thing then!” When you smiled at him, he felt his insides twist up. A feeling he hadn’t had since he’d met Mary. “But, I need to get unpacked. It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Winchester.”

“John.” You furrowed your brows. “Call me _John_.”

You nodded. “Okay. Bye, John.” You waved.

He gave you a small wave before watching you walk away. Taking a deep breath, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to his house. He felt like a creep, you were the same age as his youngest son, and he was checking you out.

* * *

The next time he saw you was three days later on Sunday morning. You were out for your morning jog, and passed him as he was pulling out of his drive way. Smiling, you gave him a small wave, your pony tail swinging slightly as you moved. It still shocked him that it was you.

Shaking it off, he pulled out on to the street to get some shopping done. He’d have the image of you in workout capris, a sports bra, and a baggy tank in his mind all day now.

* * *

Walking out of your door Monday morning, you were surprised to see an extra car outside of John’s house but brushed it off. As you turned to lock it up, you heard voices. You shook it off, figuring that it was just people leaving for work.

You were dressed in a pinstripe pencil skirt, loose white blouse, and heels. On your elbow hung your purse, and in your other hand was your briefcase. Walking towards your car, you saw John and gave him a small wave. Then you saw Dean. Even after all these years, it was clear who he was.

“It’s one damn day, Dean!” That caught you off guard. You were guessing he didn’t see you. “I just need a damn ride.”

Dean shrugged. “I can’t! I’m _already_ running late.”

Biting your lip, you walked over. “John? I can give you a ride if you’d like.” You gave him a small smile. The same one that seemed to brighten his mood.

He smiled back at you, sending the butterflies in your stomach into a frenzy. “Only if I’m not keeping you from anything.”

You chuckled and shook your head. “It’s just a teacher’s planning day. It won’t matter if I’m a few minutes late.” You reassured him.

“Alright, just let me get my stuff.” He nodded, turning back to the house.

Feeling eyes on you, you turned to Dean. “Can I help you?” You asked.

He smirked. “Hi, I’m Dean. You’re my dad’s new neighbor?”

“No. Well. Not _technically_.” You chuckled, making him raise an eyebrow. “I grew up here.” You wanted to see how long it would take him to get it. “My parents just gave me the house so they could travel.”

“No!” He gasped. “Bones?! Is that really you?”

Sighing, you rolled your eyes. “My _name_ is Y/N.” You told him, bored.

“You really grew up, huh?” His eyes trailed over you.

John walked by, slapping him in the back of his head, making you laugh. “No hitting on the girl next door.” He told his son.

You chuckled. “I need to stop and get coffee, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, there’s a coffee place about a block from my garage.” He told you as you turned to walk towards your car.

Dean watched you walk away with his father, laughing and smiling. “What just happened?” He mumbled to himself.


End file.
